


Let Me Love You

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Let me love ... Let me love you...





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> RaShouRa: Rayyan Nareswara & Shouki Al Zaidan © Ra dan Shouki
> 
> I am only a fan's whose borrow the OCs for this fanwork. I don't gain anything from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 3. Prompt by Miyachan: Worn-out blankets and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Serendipity.
> 
> Happy reading!

  
“Ra?”

Suara serak Shouki mengurungkan Rayyan beranjak dari ranjang itu. Shouki segera menyibak selimut kesayangan yang telah terlihat lusuh. Hendak merengkuh Rayyan kembali. Gerakannya tertahan akibat rasa nyeri yang membuatnya melumpuh. Rayyan segera berbalik dan menahan tubuh Shouki agar kembali berbaring. Jemari lentiknya kemudian mengusap-usap punggung tangan Shouki yang dibalut perban.

“Jangan pergi….” ujarnya separuh merengek. Rayyan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam.

Rayyan menutup matanya. Sebelum kembali memperlihatkan bola mata kesayangan Shouki.

“Kamu tahu aku nggak bisa terus di sini, Shou. Sekarang kita bisa bersembunyi, tapi nggak bisa selamanya seperti ini terus.”

Ada perih yang menelusup di hati Shouki. “Aku tahu, jurang yang memisahkan kita terlalu lebar… tapi Ra … aku sayang kamu. Aku tahu, kamu juga sayang aku. Aku nggak—”

Jari telunjuk Rayyan sudah membungkam Shouki, ia tersenyum, terlihat sendu di mata Shouki. “Sudah, jangan bicara dulu. Kamu baru sadar, Shouki. Luka-lukamu masih memerlukan waktu untuk pulih, jangan habiskan energimu. Istirahatlah.”

Shouki menangkap jari telunjuk Rayyan sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan duduk. Rayyan terlihat khawatir. “Aku nggak akan apa-apa, Ra. Ini luka kecil kok. Aku pernah terluka lebih parah dari ini. Tapi yah … aku jadi kayak mumi ya?”

“Shouki … cukup. Aku nggak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa demi kebaikanmu sendiri … kumohon jangan temui aku lagi. Aku nggak mau mereka menyakitimu lagi.”

Dengan itu Ra beranjak dan melesat menuju jendela kamar Shouki yang terbuka lebar. Shouki, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dideritanya ikut melesat, mencoba mencegah Rayyan pergi. Kedua tangannya memeluk Rayyan dari belakang.

“Ra, dengarkan aku…. Aku sudah melewati banyak waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Beribu purnama kulalui untuk mencarimu. Aku menemukanmu, selalu menemukanmu.” Suara Shouki melirih. Rayyan tak mampu melihat kedua pasang bola mata shouki yang menatapnya tajam. “Ra … kita memang sangat berbeda. Kamu pewaris takhta kerajaanmu, dan aku pemimpin kelompokku. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa menghalangi kenyataan bahwa cuma kamu satu-satunya _mate_ -ku. Jiwaku terikat padamu, seperti jiwamu kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakannya, Ra. Dan aku tahu … aku tahu kalau kamu menyembunyikan semua ini sendiri, karena kamu tidak mau aku terluka. Karena ikatan di antara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ adalah tabu. Tapi, Ra … apa bedanya? Apa bedanya kau dan aku? Kita sama-sama makhluk terkutuk, tak ada yang bisa menentang takdir ini. Meski ke neraka sekali pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan. Biarkan … biarkan aku mencintaimu. Jangan menanggung penderitaan ini sendirian, Ra. Izinkan aku menanggungnya juga untukmu, biarkan aku mencintaimu.”

Rayyan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shouki, ia berbalik dan menyentuh wajah Shouki dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. “Aku berharap bahwa kita adalah manusia normal dan bisa menjalin hubungan yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa kamu sebenarnya adalah _werewolf_ , tidak pernah. Yang kutahu kamu pemuda yang rajin dan baik. Tampan. Aku menyukaimu karena kesederhanaan itu. Auramu selalu positif, kupikir … kupikir aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai _pengantinku_.” Suara Rayyan terdengar tercekat. “Dunia kita terlalu kejam, Shouki … aku tahu kau tidak akan peduli, mauku juga begitu. Tapi … klanmu membutuhkanmu. Kau Alpha mereka. Mereka akan hancur tanpamu. Meski itu akan memberikan keuntungan bagi kaumku, klanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut, sejujurnya … aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku lebih baik menderita daripada harus melihatmu hancur. Jika cara mencegahnya adalah dengan mengingkari ikatan kita, aku rela.”

Shouki bergeleng kuat-kuat. “Jangan, Ra…. Cara itu malah akan menghancurkanmu, aku nggak sanggup. Aku nggak akan bisa. Aku yakin pasti ada suatu cara untuk kita memperjuangkan semua ini. Aku nggak bisa kalau itu bukan kamu, Ra.”

Rayyan tersenyum tipis. Kembali merengkuh Shouki ke dalam pelukan. “Caranya memang ada, Shouki. Tapi salah satu dari kita memang harus berkorban. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Tanda dan pertukaran darah. Bila kau menandaiku, aku akan menjadi milikmu dan kalau aku meminum darahmu gelarku sebagai pewaris kerajaan akan hilang. Karena klanku menolak adanya bangsawan berdarah campuran. Dan jika aku yang menandaimu…,” Ra terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, “kau akan menjadi milikku, tapi nggak ada jaminan kau bisa selamat, sebab darahku akan meracuni darahmu. Makanya, aku nggak bisa Shouki.”

Shouki memegangi kedua bahu Rayyan. Matanya berbinar mendengar penjelasan Rayyan barusan. Dan Rayyan tahu, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Shouki. Untuk yang kesekian kali pun.

“Ra, ayo kita lakukan!”

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I do sorry if i made the characters are a little bit out of character. Hope Ra-san and Shouki-san didn't mind it. I really like fantasy theme. I ever think that, Human x Werewolf, vice versa and Human x Vampire, vice versa is a bit "ordinary". So why not Werewolf x Vampire and vice versa? Ehehehe
> 
> Well hope you like it. See ya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
